Estelwen
by Eaglesgirl
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn find a she-elf among orcs. Will follow the books. Legolas/OC. Originally posted on the OBfiles board.
1. The Forest

**Chapter 1**  
_The Forest_

I ran as fast as I could, all the while glancing over my shoulder. I could still hear them. They were too close. They had picked up my trail.

I saw them coming through the trees. Any of my race could have easily outrun the orcs, but I was weak. Elves can usually survive on little. Little food, little sleep . . . but they can't survive on none. That was what I had . . . none, nothing.

My legs failed me. I tripped on the root of a great tree. I could not get up fast enough. One of the ugliest orcs came upon me.

"Snaga." (Slave) His voice spat at me. He had a sneer on his face. The orc thought he had won. He thought he had broken me.

"Im lá mól!" (I'm not a slave) I said in a low, threatening voice.

"Stop with yer elf speak, slave, or Sauron will have yer head when we are through."

"He might if he were little more than a bodiless spirit." I countered. I was not afraid of them anymore. I didn't fear death. I preferred it over spending anymore time in the hands of orcs.

He stomped on my stomach, making the bruises worse. It knocked my breath away, and for a moment, I was undefended. They took the opportunity, and before I knew what was happening, my hands were again tied behind my back.

~~~~~  
They made me walk. We were three days south of where I had been recaptured.

I didn't know where we were, just by a forest. I knew we were going to Mordor. I didn't know anything about it, just that it was surely evil.

I felt as if I should know the forest whose edges we were skimming, but I did not. Something in it was calling to me though. It felt familiar. The orcs were afraid of it, or something in it. Of that I was sure.

I did not know very much of Middle Earth, almost nothing really. I grew up in the lands far north, where even the summers were cold. I worked as a slave; I had no choice.

My mother told me little about how we got there. I knew we were kidnapped from our home when I was three, young by the standards of any race in Middle Earth. We were brought there, to the north. When we arrived, there were already others. Elves, that is. Some had been there for over a thousand years.

When the night was quiet, and the master wasn't there, they would teach us our languages. My mother taught Tawarthion and I Sindarin, and Authion taught us Quenya. Amil (mother) had tried to forbid him. She said that it had been outlawed long ago. Authion told Amil that it did not matter. We needed to be able to communicate, and he had learned Quenya as a child.

~~~~~  
"We are stopping here." The lead orc bellowed. We called him Ulca (evil).

"But, we are still very far north. This is not a good place to stop so close to the forest." One orc reasoned.

"I said we are stopping here!" Ulca said.

~~~~~  
It was late, but I didn't care. I stayed awake. My hands had been untied, but orcs surrounded me. I knew I could not escape, so I simply looked at the stars. They were so similar to the far north's, but slightly different. The difference gave me hope. It was a new feeling. I hadn't had real hope before.

I heard the footfalls long before they did. I didn't know whose the footfalls were. They were light, but many. I guessed elves, but I did not know. The few elves I knew had weighed heavily on their feet. One is not light when weighed down by grief.

Yes, I figured it had to be elves. Elves that had not seen the fear and heart ache I had.

I said nothing to the orcs.

I heard them place arrows on their bows. I laid as close to the ground as possible.

I heard the arrows whistle threw the air. I closed my eyes.

I heard the screech of Ulca as he fell to the ground. I, for the first time in a month, slept.

When I woke, I smelt orc-blood, but I felt a warm fire nearby. A man came toward me. He was very rugged. Had I been wrong? Were their no elves?

Panicking, I reverted back to the language I knew best, Quenya. "Oantë! Oantë!" (Go away! Go away!)

The man stared at me shocked. Suddenly, two elves stood on the other side of the fire. One had dark hair and eyes, while the other had eyes of blue and hair the color of flour.

"Step back from her." He ordered firmly in the common tongue. The man obeyed. The elf with blue eyes approached me. He lifted me roughly by the shoulder. His grasp was firm, and I was even more afraid. "You are Sauron's. You speak a language long forbidden."

"Lá, lá!" (No, no) I denied. I couldn't get back to Sindarin. The words wouldn't come to me.

"Aranel en yrch." (Princess of Orcs) His blue eyes were hard.

"Lá..." Before I could say more, my hands were tied firmly behind my back again.

"Strider, start packing up camp. We need to return to my kingdom at once. Caunion, you are to guard her."

"Legolas . . ." Strider started to ask.

"Quenya. She speaks Quenya." Legolas answered. We need to return immediately.

~~~~~  
Within the hour, we were moving again. "Please . . ." I muttered. The blue-eyed elf was guarding me now. I learned his name was Legolas. "Please . . ." I begged barely audible even to myself.

"So, you speak the common tongue as well." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't understand . . ." I started, but we were intercepted by guards.

"Prince Legolas." One addressed.

"Wake my father. Now." Legolas ordered.


	2. The Courtyard

Chapter 2  
The Courtyard

I had never been so frightened as I was at that moment. The blond elf was off to my left and led me by my elbow, but not half as forcefully as he had been leading me before. I could feel his eyes on me, but I could not meet them or tell him to stop. His gaze didn't seem as judgmental as it had just outside the wood. It almost felt curious.

We passed many little cottages as well as little (and not so little) homes in trees. We finally came to a large gate that was open. We passed into it and entered into a courtyard.

"Aragorn, stay for a moment, if you can. I will need your help." Legolas asked.

"Of course." The human answered with a nod.

"The rest of you may go and rest." The prince said. The company deployed themselves throughout the area. He then turned his attention back to the human. "Take her other arm."

I did not resist; I was too weak to anyway. They sat me down on a bench that had been created out of a wide flat tree root that had almost shaped itself to be a wide seat.

I was sat down, with the human on my right and the prince standing in front of me. He tilted my head up, so I had to look into his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked softly, but still full of authority.

I did not answer. I never answered when I was scared.

"Answer me." He commanded, his voice still soft. When he saw I had no intention of answering, he sighed. The elf knelt down in front of me.

"Estelwen." I answered, my voice not even a whisper.

"Maiden of hope." The human next to me translated. "Why would Sauron name you 'hope?'" He asked.

"I am not his. I am not. Amil said so. Tawarthion said so too. He said none of us were. But... the master said we were... Am I?" I asked more to myself than the two beings near me.

"Legolas, we should take her to your father. See what he thinks. I'd say she can probably work in the kitchens or-" The human started before I cut him off.

"No!" I yelled with renewed strength. I tried to knock the stunned elf out of my way, and I did. I tried to escape, but the human was quick, and I was still physically weak.

The man grabbed me from behind, around my stomach. I screamed, because the worst of my bruises and laceration were there. He held tight as I struggled to be free from the pain, but to no avail. I looked down and saw blood. So much blood. The only other time I had seen so much was when Tawarthion had died.

I stopped my struggle. I looked up into the eyes of the human and elf. Their eyes held concern. Had I misjudged them, as they had me?

I did not know.

My breathing was becoming fast and shallow and the world spun. I passed out into nightmare filled dreams.


	3. Waking Up

Just a note: This was the second fanfiction I ever started (probably 5 or 6 years ago). I apologize for how these first few chapters turned out, but they are needed. I promise that the characters get better and more rounded as they approach the events of the book. I'll try to post 2 or 3 chapters a day until I get up to what I've finished writing thus far. I have 18 chapters done with another in the works. Happy reading... I hope you can all suffer through these first dismal chapters without permanant damage. :)

**Chapter 3  
**_Waking Up_

I heard many voices quietly chattering upon my awakening. I felt something soft under me and warm on top. I squinted my eyes open and saw that I was in an enclosed room. I lay on a bed with a mattress, like the master had.

I moaned in pain as I tried to move. The voices stopped.

"Man mathach?" (How do you feel?) A familiar voice asked.

"Im maer." (I'm well) I answered back in the same language.

"So you can speak the grey tounge too!" Another said sarcastically.

"Oh, stop it." A third ordered. A door slammed.

I felt the bed sink a little on my left. "You are also a liar. You aren't well at all." The first voice said softly.

I opened my eyes again to stare into the eyes of Legolas. "Where am I?" I asked quietly.

"You are safe." The third voice said. It was the human.

"I am sorry that we treated you so badly in the wood, but we didn't know if you worked with orcs." Legolas explained.

"Who hurt you so badly?" A voice I didn't know asked.

The elf stepped into view. He looked similar to Legolas, but older. He wore a crown on his head, but it was not pointy and scary like the master's was.

I looked up confused. How could they have known?

Legolas seemed to read my mind. "You were bleeding. We brought you up to this room and Aragorn tried to clean all your cuts up." He explained.

"Oh." I said embarrassed.

"He is a very skilled healer. Lord Elrond taught him." Legolas said proudly.

I could only look at him confused. "Lord Elrond? Who is he?"

The two elves in the room, as well as the human stared at me.

I started shifting uncomfortably under their scrutinizing eyes. "Where are you from?" The human asked.

"I-I was a slave in the north. I don't know what it's called..." I started.

Legolas silenced me. "Alright. Calm down. We don't need a full explanation now." He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Do you know this wood."

"No. Mama never said anything about where we used to live. Just that she, my brother, and I were taken." She said that my father and baby sister weren't there. She doesn't think they got them because they never showed up at our camp. She taught us the grey tounge, and one of the other elves taught us Quenya. They never told us about where we used to be. Amil said it would be too painful." I said.

"Well child, you are in Mirkwood." The older elf said.


	4. Conversations and Dinner

**Chapter 4**  
_Conversations and Dinner_

When I awoke again, the sun was starting to set. No one was in the room, so I painfully got out of the bed and stumbled over to the window. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing and light-colored sleeping gown. It occurred to me that 'Aragorn' and 'Legolas' might have undressed me, or at least a maid would have had too... my cheeks burned red.

I looked up at the arch of the window, then at the ceiling. Then, looking at the bed, I decided that this looked much too nice to be just a guest room. Even if it was in a palace, this was much too elegant.

Suddenly, I heard a slight noise on the other side of the room. I turned quickly, because I was rather frightened. I saw the man, Aragorn, sitting on a chair in a corner. He was awake, and his eyes watched me. He didn't look mean or suspicious. He smiled.

"You have good ears. Not even Legolas's ears are that sensitive." He said nonchalantly. "You really should lie back down. Legolas will have my neck if he sees you up." He laughed.

I simply nodded and slowly walked back to the bed. "Why would he be angry with you if I am up?" I asked.

"Legolas, though he'll never admit it, is a natural born caretaker. Elves are very in touch with nature, true, but I sometimes think that Legolas is more so than some others. He sees you were hurt, so he naturally wants to take care of you." Aragorn responded.

"Oh." I answered. "I thought he was a hunter."

"He is." Aragorn said simply. "That is because he is trying to protect what he loves. His woods, his people, his friends..."

"May I ask what a human is doing in a wood full of elves?" I inquired.

Aragorn's smile brightened. "I am a friend of Legolas. I am a ranger of the north. I am sometimes called Strider. My birthname is Aragorn. Elves in Rivendell gave me the name Estel."

"But where is your home, your family?"

"My mother and father were killed by orcs when they were entering Rivendell. Lord Elrond adopted me. He gave me the name Estel to hide my lineage from others until it was time."

"Oh, Estelwen, do not ask him anymore. His life story is long a boring. I can assure you of that." Legolas joked. Aragorn simply glared at him. This made Legolas chuckle.

"Prissy elf." Aragorn taunted.

"Fine, no food for the ranger. May he go in the wood and find his own." Legolas smirked as he displayed the tray on which was three plates heaping with food.

"Alright, alright, I take it back!" Aragorn threw his hands up in defeat.

"Too late." Legolas said looking offended.

"Please! Please!" Aragorn said with strained face.

"Fine." Legolas agreed with a smile. He sat down on the end of the bed near my legs and passed around plates.

I listened to the two friends ramble on during dinner, barely ever saying a word. When Legolas figured out that I had been out of bed, he playfully accused Aragorn of falling asleep, then said something about 'Archery target practice' and 'a moving target.'

Aragorn left soon after, saying that he wanted to write a letter to 'Lord Elrond' before he turned in for the night.

Legolas took the seat that Aragorn had vacated. He was now closer to me, and I felt somewhat safer. "You know nothing of your home?" He asked me.

"I know little." I answered. "I want to find it though. I want to find my sister and my father."

"Then I swear that I shall help you. We will find them. And we shall start once you are well again." He promised. "But you must sleep now."

I nodded. "But I don't want to sleep. I am afraid to." I tried to hold in tears.

Legolas took my hand. "Why?"

"I am alone and my dreams frighten me." I responded.

Legolas sat on the bed close beside me. He gently moved my head so it rested on his chest. I could hear his heart beating. "Now you are not alone."


	5. Mirkwood

**Chapter 5**  
_Mirkwood_

It was ten days later when Legolas finally allowed me to get out of the bed and go outside. He and Aragorn had been taking turns staying with me during the day. Legolas always stayed in the same room as me every night.

I loved to talk to Aragorn. He had the air of youth that only humans really have. They have such a love of adventure.

He told me stories about himself and his brothers that had adopted him just as much as Lord Elrond had. They picked on him a lot, from what he had told me. He also told me about the she-elf he was in love with. Arwen was her name.

The human also started to teach me some history and geography after I asked him to.

The other thing that was so great about Aragorn was that he let me get out of bed. Legolas did not.

Still, I valued my time with Legolas more so than Aragorn. He was more serious, but still just as playful as the ranger could be.

Legolas asked me what I knew about my father and sister. I did not know very much, but he still swore that he would find them.

One day, I had the nerve to ask him to let me leave the room. I pleaded with him for quite a while before he agreed. He sent in a maid to help me dress and not hurt my bruises.

The maid came in with a dark green dress. It flowed in layers down to my feet and the fabric was light. It fit well; it was tight enough to show some of my curves, but loose enough not to hurt me. The maid fussed with my hair. I let her; I was too excited to get annoyed. Finally, she gave me shoes and let me leave.

When I entered the hallway, Legolas was waiting for me. He smiled, then opened his mouth and closed it again. The prince stood there for a moment, then offered me the cloak he held in his hand.

I fastened it around my neck. "What would you like to see?" Legolas asked.

"Show me this kingdom, outside the palace. Show me places you like to be and places where your people work." I answered.

"Alright. Come with me." He offered me his arm and I looped mine around his.

When we exited the palace doors, the cool air quickly took hold of us. It was comfortable, but I was glad for the cloak.

"I will bring you to the market first. Someone is always there, and there are so many things there. I am sure you will find something you would like, food or otherwise." He said as we passed through the gates. "I am sure we will find some of my friends there as well."

"What else are you going to show me?" I implied.

"Hmm... I can bring you to the gardens; the archery range is just off of the side of them. I will bring you to the stables as well; we have many fine horses. Ah, I have a surprise for the last place." He smiled mysteriously. "Come Estelwen, we have much to see."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I loved the market. It was the first time I had remembered being at one. Little stands were everywhere. They had everything from fruit and flowers to bows and swords. Legolas seemed to take delight in my excitement. I left the market with a rose. A little she-elf, who was only as tall as my knee gave it to me. It seemed as though Legolas often came to the market. He addressed most everyone by name. They spoke to him and asked about Strider since he had not been there as often as usual. Legolas smiled and told them that he had been taking care of an ill friend during most of the day.

The next stop was the gardens. They were full of the most beautiful flowers. Most I had never seen. There was every color I could think of. "That rose you have looks lonely. I think you may need a few more flowers." He brought me all around the garden and picked out all different ones of many different colors. Very soon, my hands were full.

We found Aragorn at the archery range. He was surprised to see that Legolas had let me out. He boasted that he knew all the names of the flowers that rested in my arm. Of course, Legolas claimed that Aragorn had no idea what he was talking about. Aragorn did well enough, until he got to two on the outside circle. He had no idea. Legolas snickered. "Fine, I give up." Aragorn said. Legolas teased Aragorn. I laughed. I told Aragorn that he still had to come in the morning for my history lesson, then hugged him goodbye. I could almost swear that I saw a frown on Legolas's lips.

Legolas next brought me to the horse stable. We walked in silence, only stopping to pet or feed a horse here and there. I was starting to become tired. Having been in bed for so long and having not worked, I did not have much endurance. "Come," he said. "I have one thing more to show you."

The prince led me to a long path leading through the forest back toward the palace. I decided to ask him a question as we walked. "Legolas, I was wondering, the room I am in, it is not just a guest room, is it?"

"No, indeed not." Was his response.

"Well," I encouraged.

"It is my room. Do not protest. I felt horrible for the way we treated you when we found you. Also, I knew you would be most comfortable there. It is also close to the entrance to the kitchens and the servants' chambers. Aragorn's room is just two over. My room is close to everything. I thought it would be a good idea if Aragorn were close by too, in case his healing skills were again needed. I will not change your room, so do not even ask." He explained. His last statement cut off my idea to try and give him his room back.

I simply shook my head and smiled. "Thank you." I responded sincerely.

"May I ask you and question now?" Legolas asked.

"Of course. Go ahead."

"Do you . . . do you like Aragorn?" He questioned sounding unsure.

"Well yes. He is a wonderful person. He is very smart and funny as well-"

"No, not like that. I mean have you feelings for him? Feelings more than that of a friend?" He interrupted.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Never mind. I-"

"No, not never mind." I interrupted this time. I stopped walking and took his arm, so he would be forced to face me. "Do you think I am in love with him Legolas?" I asked, the meaning of his question dawning on me. I saw in his eyes that he thought I might. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"He and you are together for so long every day. You talk about him a lot. When I saw you hug him at the ranges, I just thought . . ."

"No. I do not love him. No more than I love-loved my brother anyway." The thought of my brother made tears some to my eyes and choked me up.

"I am sorry. Do not cry, Estelwen. Please." He pulled me toward him. "Come. We have a while to go yet." He said when I stopped crying.

Legolas and I walked for only a little while longer before we came to a small cliff. We followed the path so we were on top of the rock ledge. The prince sat down with his back against another flat rock. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I did, and wrapped the cloak tighter around my body to keep myself warm.

"Are you cold?" Legolas asked.

"Only a little." I responded. Legolas folded his legs up and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his cloak around me as well. His arms rested encircling my waist as he held the fabric in place.

"This is what I wanted you to see." He said. I fell asleep before the sun had completely set. But, before I had completely gone to sleep, I heard him. _I love you, Estelwen_

My last conscience thought was _I love you too._


	6. Dreams and Decisions

**Chapter 6**  
_Dreams and Decisions_

.:.  
_I had begged the valor to spare me from that voice. But it came anyway. "You will pay. We'll put you in your place, elf. You can not run forever. We'll get you, and I'll make you pay."_

Then I saw him. He was lying on the ground in a pool of red, red blood. I could see his chest rise and fall as he labored to breathe. I ran to him and knelt down at his side. The arrow that protruded from his chest was dark and menacing.

"Aragorn, hold on. It is going to be alright." His dull eyes poured into mine. "it will be alright. Legolas can help. I just need to get him. He can counter the poison." Aragorn ignored me and feebly pointed behind me. I turned.

I could not speak. I could not move. I could not scream. Leoglas was not so far away. He lay on the ground, his eyes closed. The orc stood over him. His axe was painted with the deep scarlet of Legolas's blood. Then he was gone, Legolas still lay there.

I ran as fast as I could and dropped at his side. "No! Legolas, melith nín! Do not leave me." I took his face into my hands. "Please my love, stay with me!"

The prince's eyes flickered open. "I love you, my wife." Then the price of Mirkwood drew breath no more.

I woke with a start. I struggled to escape from the arms that encircled my waist. They tightened; I panicked. "Please, let me go! Let go. Legolas, where are you? Help me!"

"Estelwen, calm down! It is alright. I am here. Peace, Melith nín." Legolas's familiar voice soothed. I relaxed into his arms and clung to his cloak, which was still wrapped around the two of us. "What has frightened you?" He asked as he stroked my shoulder. I shook my head in response. "Please, Estelwen."

"May we go back now?" I was barely able to mutter.

Leoglas hesitated. "Of course." He and I both stood up and I relinquished my hold on his cloak. It was rather chilly out. "Tolo hi." He said. I went to take his hand, but he picked me up instead and I was immediately comforted.

Legolas walked along the path quietly as I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. We stayed that way for about ten minutes.

"Why do you insist on keeping this from me, Estelwen? I only want to help you. Please tell me what is wrong." He pleaded.

"Im gosta." I said simply.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"I'm afraid they will come back. I know they will come back. You will all be gone. They will take me again. I do not want to go back." I whimpered.

"I will never leave you, Estelwen. I would not abandon you." Legolas tried to assure me.

"Sometimes you don't have the choice."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

"You'll have no choice if they kill you too."


End file.
